I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for determining position of respective devices operating in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Mobile devices and/or other devices operating in a wireless communication system can ascertain their present location by performing position fixing (also referred to herein as positioning, position estimation, etc.) in a variety of manners. For example, positioning reference signals (PRSs) and/or other suitable signals can be transmitted by various network cells within range of a mobile device, and upon receipt of such signals the mobile device can utilize time difference of arrival (TDOA) and/or other suitable techniques to estimate a current position. To aid in device positioning in a wireless communication system, to reduce the required complexity of positioning implementations employed within a wireless communication device, and/or to provide other suitable benefits, it would be desirable to implement techniques for assisting a device in conducting position fixing in a wireless communication environment.